Omni Gate
by Shigure Sora
Summary: A dialogue with Frey about using the Omni Gate drove Barrett back to his past, towards the misery of losing a dearest one in his life. The reason behind his research of the ancient language, and the pain of not being born as the fateful blood of Earthmates. The sadness overflowed when the memories of the red haired burst in his mind. Drabble.


_**Omni Gate**_

_Rune Factory 4 : A fantasy Harvest Moon_

Written by Shigure Sora

* * *

_This story is about Rune Factory 2 characters (Barrett and Kyle) which take time and dialogue in Rune Factory 4._

* * *

**.**

**.**

"_I'm so close to him, and yet so powerless…"_

**.**

**.**

"_Do you know Earth Script? That's the language ancient Earthmates wrote in. It's said you can summon powerful magic if you use the script right."_

Earth Script. Don't ask me how can I read those old language, nor where could I learnt it. I'm not a kind of person that loves to learn this and that without an aim to use it. For me, doing such things is same as wasting your lifespan with nonsense—just like being a mayor, caring those peoples who don't even give a damn about you.

"_I was desperate to do anything at the time."_

It's just… I had no choice back then. I needed to do something, as fast as possible. I sought if there was something I could do, anything... To get back something most important to me. To take back my smile, and brought back the warmth of my life. To put an end to this suffer.

Something that had been gone for a long, long time ago. A person who get trapped with a Divine Dragon—no, an Earthmate. Who got dragged to the Forest of Beginnings as the consequence of his idiocy. For the sake of the world, he said. So that the world could be in peace for one thousand years ahead. What a kind of creature he is.

And that was my motive to learn this magic spell. Omni gate.

"_It's a moving magic that you use to summon something from the Forest of Beginnings."_

Obvious, huh? That I was trying to get back a soul, and cared that much about him. It was not like me—not like _the old_ me. This young person hasn't known about such a thing before. He had not understand how it felt to have someone besides him. Someone to take care of him, one to understand and would always there for his sake. Not yet, until he met someone. Who taught him how it felt to have one, and how bad the pain of a farewell was.

"_Yeah. It can also call bring someone back."_

Omni gate was my only hope, and of course I tried it. Hoping the spell would do, and the bright time would come back to me. I thought that was the end of my suffering, but then reality hit me.

"_To be honest, I can't."_

I couldn't do it. I might tried it again and again, shout the spell out loud as much as I can, but it was simply wouldn't work. Cause that blood isn't flowing within my pulse—because I'm not an Earthmate.

"_It's a magic that only the Earthmates can use."_

Do you know how it feels? When you were so close to the solution, but not the one to do it. You could do nothing about it. You have to give that responsibility to a child, whom has the same blood of fate with his dad. Even though you knew how to do it and could do it so well—because you are always doing it. Even that steps of casting the spell is something I have always done, I could never succeed taking him back with my own arms.

"_Just think of that person's name inside your head…"_

The name that I've always longing for, the one that taught me so much to feel. A name that only heard spoken as a good man when the owner was far away from our place.

"_Now try to come up with some specific detail you know about that person."_

The one with red hair that felt so soft, with a blue bandana covering his forehead, those bronze-smiling eyes, and a happy-cheerful look as always. The tone, giggles, and caring voice of him. Everything. Every single thing about that person always burst into my head all the times. A person who kept his eyes cared for you even after you pushed him away with your cruel personality, and got worried so easily just because a little thing happened to you, like a scratch or headache. The one that called you as his best one, although you have never done anything for him. How can I gave up on getting back someone like that?

"_I wanted to use Earthmate magic even though I wasn't an Earthmate myself."_

If only I was an Earthmate, my suffering won't be this long. Getting him back wouldn't be that difficult. If I was the same kind of creature like him, I could bear his pain. He wouldn't need to feel everything all alone. No, he didn't even had to bear anything at all.

"…_Partially so I could lend aid to the person I know who came back."_

It must be tough to keep all the burden by himself. Went to places all alone, getting himself in dangerous places. Leaving all his friends, family, and everything precious behind. If only I could do it, I wouldn't be one of the person he left when he got to face the Ancient Dragon. I would not have to wait with nothing I could do.

"_But also to help out any reckless fools who feel invincible just because they're Earthmates."_

And at least, even if I was not the one to get him back, I wanted to be useful enough to help his son to do it. Because I don't want to lose anyone ever again. It's better for me facing their stupidity again and again, no matter how annoying it is. This misery is more than enough for me to understand the price of his precence.

"_You Eartmates are kind-hearted but impossibly stubborn."_

But then again, I'm glad to meet this kind of creature.

.

.

_**End**_

* * *

**Author's note :**

Heya! First, I'm sorry for the messy grammar or anything, cause I'm not used to write in English. XD

But,,, because the fandom is way too small in my language, so I tried to write here... TwT

This is just some random feelings popped in my mind when I played the Rune Factory 4, at the time Barrett taught the main character to use Omni Gate. (Oh, I'm his trash, for real XD)

I know this fic may be plotless or too short to touch your heart, but thanks for reading this shit! ^^

if you don't mind, can you tell me your review?

Regards,

_\- Sora -_


End file.
